kouga's cousin
by revelyn
Summary: kouga has a cousin that has a past with sesshomaru. what kind of passt dose she have? what happen's when Inuyahsa and the gang find's out about it?
1. Default Chapter

Please bare with me this is my first chapter in fan fiction and I might have made some mistakes in the chapters' thank you for reading.

Laterz revelyn

Chapter One / Kouga's Cousin

"Atusmy what are you doing here?" asked a dark voice behind her.

Atusmy just knew that voice for it belonged to her long cousin kouga leader of the wolf tribe. She begged that it wasn't him. For she was very tired from a long walk and didn't want to deal with her dumb cousin.

"Nothing that shall concern you!" atusmy finally answer in a loud but demanding voice.

"Well watch that little attitude, little one!" kouga snap back.

Atusmy just sighted for she knew that kouga just wanted her not to get hurt.

"But kouga we just don't get along traveling together! And you know it!"

"Well things wouldn't be so hard if you didn't keep running off from me and tried to look for Naraku on your own!"

This time she knew kouga was right since all she had done after kouga had come to get her was try to run away and find naraku.

Flash back

Kouga:I promise you uncle that if you let Atusmy come with me nothing will happen to her.

_Uncle: I know I can trust you with your younger cousin kouga but why do you want atusmy to come with?_

_Kouga: you all well know that my father's brother and wife, atusmy's parents, were killed by naraku 20 years ago and I thought that she might help me get revenge on my tribe and her parents by helping me find and kill naraku._

_Uncle: very well, you may take her. But please don't let her out of your sight. _

_End of flash back_

"Very well kouga but you must help me to find a warm spring so I can bathe."

Kouga just glared at her and said "are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious I just fought a spider demon and my hair is filthy with it's blood!"

"Fine"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After atusmy finish bathing they sleep next to fire.

Kouga started to hear something in the near by bushes.

"Atusmy?"

"Yes?"

"Get up slowly and walk away and then start to run." Kouga whisper to atusmy in the ear.

Atusmy was very confused but did what she was told to do. She got up slowly then heard something in the bushes next to kouga.

"Run!!!" kouga yelled and atusmy just started to run as fast as she could but was then stopped by rough hands grabbing her mouth so she wouldn't scream but this was quite useless because all of a sudden her nail's grew to daggers and she stabbed the guy that was holding her.

"No!!!!" she heard to women yell then she looked at her attacker in shocked for he was dressed as a mere monk.

The women hurried to his side and one of them she recognize as a demon slayer and the other just pointed her arrow at atusmy neck.

Kouga all of a sudden hurried in front of her and said "please kagome don't hurt this girl she was just defending herself from the lecherous monk!!"

Then the next thing she knew a young silver haired guy walked over and started to argue with kouga.

"What the hell are you talking about can't you see she attacked miroku!!"

"That monk attacked her!!"

All of a sudden she couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Man u guys the monk is bleeding!!"

They all looked at her in shocked as she approached the bleeding monk.

"Sorry." she whispers to him and start to tent to his wounds. Sango started to help atusmy and she then healed him by covering his wounds with her hands. When she moved her hands the wounds were completely healed.

Everyone just stared at atusmy in shock.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked the longhaired boy as miroku the monk got up slowly.

"Inuyasha sit", said kagome and all of a sudden he had his face in the ground.

"Sorry for attacking you but we though you guys were the demon that attacked us earlier."

"No need for apologies it just that the monk scared me."

Then all of a sudden miroku started to grab her bottom.

"You freak!!!" and atusmy smacked the monk leaving a red handprint in his face.

"Miroku when will you ever learn??" asked the exterminator whose name was sango.

Then kagome turned to kouga, "so this girl is your cousin?"

"Yes"

"But how did she heal miroku and stabbed him? I don't see any weapon on her."

She answers her by letting her nail like daggers grow.

"Noble Wolf demon." Inuyasha answer for atusmy.

"Yes how did you know?"

"Only they can do that, who was it?"

"My mother."

"Well then I guess your father is the one who is wolf right?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it" kagome said, "Is she wolf yes or not?"

This time atusmy answer her this question.

"There are two type of wolf demons noble and none noble my father was a none noble and my mother was noble that's why kouga is my cousin, his father's brother was my father."

"Were are they now?"

"Killed by naraku", kouga answer her. "That's why she's traveling with me."

"How can you catch up with kouga and his shards?"

Kouga answer for atusmy again. "She's really fast since she has noble blood."

Atusmy started to sniff the air. "I smell another with noble blood."

"Who, the only demons here are you, kouga, and inuyasha." Kagome stopped. "Inuyasha?"

"Son of the lord of the western lands, right?"

"Yeah, so what of it." he answers rudely.

"Well then you must be sesshomaru's little brother, are you not?" she mocked him.

"Look why the hell don't you shut up!"

"Don't have to get mad at me why don't you get mad at him."

"I would if he were near."

"Then do it." You answer him in a cold expression as a man with long silver hair like inuyasha's and a moon on his forehead stepped out of a near by tree.

--------------------------=

Ok so what u think??

I though it was ok for a first time

Find out on the next chapter what's up with sesshy!!!!

Next chapter------ Atusmy's past with Sesshomaru 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but atusmy.**


	2. chapter 2

Well I got some reviews saying that people like so here goes chapter 2

Ps: I'm happy u people like since it was my first and I would like to thank **piccolojr212002** for being the first one to review

Thanks

Revelyn

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Everyone stared at those cold peering eyes of sesshomaru that surprise everyone when they saw atusmy and soften quite a lot.

Then the golden eyes stared at inuyasha and many heard a low growl come from his chest.

"Atusmy why are you hanging around here with this worth less piece of trash." Sessho insulted inuyasha.

"How the hell do u know atusmy?" inuyasha question.

------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------

Atusmy was walking down the path in her demon form when she fell to the ground.

"Dam that demon."

Her wounds from the early fight were bleeding quite heavily.

She had just fought a giant centipede and won but at a very heavy cost of blood.

Sesshomaru had watched the hole fight wanting to join but he knew he really shouldn't so he just stood there behind the shadows waiting for a chance to walk away, but something hold him back, something from that girl made him stay were he was.

She wore a long black cloth that went around her curves quite easily and the necklace she was wearing was leather with a big silver circle initializing the moon.

Her hair was long and wavy that went down her back and left two strands on each side of her face. To sesshomaru she was a worthless human at first glance till he saw that on her right shoulder was the mark of a silver full moon. He then understood she was a demon and a very rare demon at that.

Atusmy then heard a twig snap and turned to face the direction of the sound. There was a handsome man with long silver hair and two red marks on each side of his cheek. She then turned to face the ground a grind when she saw the crescents moon at his forehead.

She knew he was a noble demon.

He walked to her side and kneel down. He then started to clean the wound in her leg.

She just started at his golden eyes wondering who he was besides noble until they stared at her eyes.

She then quickly looked down and asked "why do you do this for me when you don't even know me?"

"I do this because I please to do it."

He then finished tenting to her wounds. Then turned to leave.

"Please can you stay with me?"Atusmy quickly asked before he left.

"Why?"

"I'm weak, hungry, lonely, afraid of being attacked again, and you are the only one around in miles to help me again. Please?"

"Very well."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes."

Can I travel with you until my wounds have healed completely?"

Seeing the fight and that her wound would take some time to heal he agreed.

"Ok."

They then when to sleep under the stars.

A few months pass by until her wounds were completely healed.

"I think it's time for me to go."

"If u think it is then I guess it is."

"Thank you."

"You may come to me when ever you need help."

"Very well I will. Thank you again."

----------------------End of flash back------------------------

Well that's the end for chapter two sorry that it's so short I will try to make my next chapter longer I promise.

Revelyn


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So that's what happened?" kagome asked astonished

"Yes that's what happened and how I met sesshomaru."

Everyone went silent till sesshomaru broke the silence. "Well then why you call me for atusmy?"

"I wanted to ask you that is you have heard anything about Naraku."

"No." sessho said simply. "Is that all?"

"Yes that is all thank you."

"So you guys became friends I never though my cold blooded brother had any friends." Replied Inuyasha. Everyone just ignored him.

"Why did you sort of save her." Miroku asked suspiciously.

Sesshomaru getting tired of all the questions just ignored Miroku.

There was another weird moment of silence till now it was kouga who broke it. "Atusmy you never told me of this little encounter with sesshomaru."

"I never though it was necessary."

"Or did you just though you could keep it away from me!?!"

"NO!"

"is that why you kept running away from me? To meet this stupid dog!?"

what atusmy did then surprised everyone even sesshomaru. Just when he had finished his statement atusmy then punched in the face. Kouga really surprise at this also just stared at her while little drip of blood came down his chin from his lips.

"atusmy" he just whispers.

Atusmy's eyes where on fire till they soften when she realizes what she had just done.

"kouga, I'm so sorry" with that she ran at a huge speed away from everyone.

Kouga just sat where he landed from the punch.

"aren't you going to go after her!?" kagome was the first one to come back to reality.

Sesshoamru then came to reality too and went in the direction in which atusmy had gone at the same speed if not faster.

"where the hell is he going?" replied inuyasha who didn't say or did anything after his last comment.

"I don't know should we follow them?" Miroku asked sango who still didn't speak either.

"no" everyone turned to face kouga who now was up.

"Why not?" kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "are you ok kouga? Your cousin just went running away from you after she punched you and then the demon lord of the western lands goes after her but not you, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

kouga just stode there as if he had ignored her but he had actually listen to every word she had said.

"Can you not see it." He stated blankly

"I do" inuaysha stated too. "what the hell are guys talking about?" kagome asked now very confused.

"It's a very easy thing not to miss." Miroku came to the conversation.

"of course how could I not see it." Sango now says.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" asked a now VERY confused kagome.

"the way the talked to each other and then........"sango trailed off.

Then kouga started to walk away. "kouga where are you going what if atusmy comes back?"

She'll find me when she need to but I believe it's going to be in a very long time."

He then walked away. All of a sudden Miroku, sango and inuyasha turned to leave.

"what the hell is going on?!?!?!" kagome asked for a last time. "Inuaysha tell me."

"later."

"TELL ME"

"LATER"

"NOW"

"NO"

"SIT"

crash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter took so long but fan fiction didn't let me update it.

Laterz

Revelyn


	4. chapter 4

Ok as many you people notice I took away many characters for those who have seen the show you know which characters. Those who are asking what happened to the extra characters should know that I'm not planning on putting to many characters maybe a few more but not a lot.

Anyway I just felt like I should clear that up

Thanks

Revelyn

EEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Chapter 4

Atusmy ran fast as she could never looking back. She then came to a quick halt and fell down against a tree crying her eyes out. She had never hit her cousin even if she said she hated him when she was angry but never ever wished to hurt him physically. That was the first time she had hit some one from her family, yes she had killed other demons but never someone who had her blood.

She then silently got up and started to walk away. She never actually had a reason to hit kouga but when he had insulted her pride and her trust that gave her a reason but most of all when he insulted sesshomaru. Gosh her head hurt of crying so much. She then felt an arm go around her waist and held her from taking another step.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

sesshomaru ran till he smelled her near, very near. He saw her crying silently and walking as if nothing mattered. She was getting a few cuts and scrapes around her arms and legs, even in her face and by the look in her face she didn't feel them.

He then stopped her by putting his arm around her waist and she turned around slowly and looked at his face.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

"if you keep walking like that you're going to end up getting killed by a demon."sesshomaru said once she turned.

She looked at his face with watery eyes and did the last thing he expected, she put her arms around him and started to cry silently burring her face in his chest.

He stood there not knowing what to do but then slowly put his arms around her trying to comfort her. He had not done this to anyone in a very long time. He couldn't even remember to who it was maybe his father or mother but of course never inuyasha. He hated him. But as he held atusmy it felt nice and warm, not only comforting her but him too.

They then slowly started to back away from one another.

"let's go, kouga must be furious."

"no, I won't go to him." She said turning the opposite direction she knew kouga was in.

"very well I shall not force you but you must know your going to have to face him sooner or later."

"Than I hope it's later."

"Fine let's set up camp in a near by river and talk about it tomorrow."

"Ok"

Atusmy never knew that crying took out a lot of you're body but she though it may have been the running but that didn't change the fact that whatever had she done she was still very worn up. She felt her knees go week and was about to fall when something hold her up. It was sesshomaru. Then he picked her up bride still till they came across a small river. They then set up camp atusmy started to fire and sesshomaru got the wood.They then got ready to sleep and sesshomaru staid guard.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ok chapter 4 done and please people PLEASE review ok just a little message will be fine ok and I won't post the next chapter till I get at least 3 reviews so please do.

Thanks

Revelyn


	5. chapter 5

sorry for the waiting but I got grounded.

anyways the next chapter is here and already working on 6.

laterz

revelyn

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 5

CRASH

Atusmy's peaceful sleep was interrupted. she opened her eyes and saw sesshomaru laying down on the ground but quickly getting up and started to attack the demon that disturbed your sleeping.

It was a snake demon. It was green and purple and very very ugly. Atusmy then saw sesshomaru cut in half, it looked like it was dead but the other half went and attacked sesshomaru. She then got up as fast as she could (which is quite fast.) and through a dagger at it's heart then it disintegrated slowly.

Atusmy then ran to sesshomaru's side to see if he was ok. What she saw was not pretty he was half covered in blood and in his shoulder was a fang with poison falling from it's tip. She didn't worry much about the poison but of how much blood he was loosing she knew that he would eventually recover since he was such a strong demon. But it was still deep and it would take time. She then slowly started to clean the wound in his shoulder but had to take off half of his kimono witch caused her to see his strong build and made her blush madly, silently she thanked that he was half conscience and that he didn't see her blush.

When she was done after talking out the fang and cleaning it she then started to work on the cuts in his chest. She just cleaned them for she knew they would heal up fast and there was no need to bandage them.

She then went to get some firewood and when she came back she saw that he was sitting up and awake.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she put the firewood down and went to him.

He said nothing but she notice that he slightly winced but then quickly recovered so no one noticed but she noticed. She then realized that his blood was most surely fighting the snake poison and that he was still somewhat weak from it. She slowly moved toward him and checked his bandaged shoulder.

"Thank you." He said suddenly.

"For what?" she asked

He then motioned to his bandage shoulder.

"Ohh, it was nothing if it wasn't for you I would be down a cliff or something like that." She then gave a warm smile at him.

He couldn't help but give a tiny tiny smile back at her.

She then leaned back with him against the tree they were in and slowly feel asleep.

He couldn't help but look at her sleeping figure she looked so sweet and like an angel that wouldn't hurt a fly but inside he knew that she was very strong she had killed countless of demons and humans. He knew that she was very strong but still had a perfect figure with that cloth that went around her body covering her every curve. He then too leaned against the tree and feel asleep with her next to him.

End of chapter 5.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

please review or I wont make the next chapter as quickly or I will but not past it in about a few days.I'll try and finish the story as fast as I can but I'm starting school but I will try to do it between luch periods or at home but I spend alot of time at school anyways till next time and please Review please

laterz

revelyn.


End file.
